Lucy Dream
Lucy Dream is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio She is a character with high command on many countries and she is well known for being a fashionist, creator and chief of many important cloth factories and has an enormous wealth. Lucy Dream was the leader of a tribe with a curse that makes whatever they dream come true. So, when she had a dream of being rich and famous she abandoned her tribe and moved into thye big city to make her dreams come true. After many years she accomplished success and she is now one of the most rich and powerful persons. During her travels she found a homeless gazelle and took her as her own to make her a maid at her service and to turn her into a living accesory. Lucy has also made herself many surgeries to become beautiful just like she didi on Lavanda snce she considers beauty the most important thing in the world. Lucy is sometimes seen oa a villian since she plans to destroy forests to build many factories, kill animals for their furs, demolish derelict towns to build mansions, etc. Personality As mentioned before she has a bad and bitter mood, with her daughter and others who are against her; she tries to be charismatic and sophisticated with other powerful characters and tries to have a romantic relationship with them to further increase her wealth and power. Her dauhter Night-Mary tends to flirt with her mother´s romantic interests, which angers her. Appearance Lucy has and appearance of a cow or buffalo with a thin, curved figure. She has white-skin and greyish white hair with violet blue markings with glitter. Her eyes are black with white pupils, she uses purple shading for her eyes. She ahs a long snout with lavender colored stripes, seh has a single hornon the left side seeing it from the front, this is white and has a black stripes. She wears a black venetian mask, white pointed boots with gray trousers and lily stripes that cover the extensions on her legs of the boots leaving only the heels. She wears a lily suit with a gray stripe on each arm and flared sleeves. She has long black gloves with gray sponge bracelets, a pearl necklace with a moon pendant that changes her appearance according to the moon's phase. That necklace is bound together by transparent ties with glistles that cover her hips . She has a long open blue collar and a dark blue colored fan-shaped tail with the seven phases of the moon. Relationships * Night-Mary: her own daughter, who she sees as useless and not worthy of having Lucy as her mother. * Lavanda: Lucy´s faithful assitant, who she found as a homeless child and took her to work as a maid. She was submitted to many painful surgical procedures to make her as pretty as possible. Lucy´s tribe It is a tribe of hidden people who can shapeshift according to the moon´s different phases. This tribe also suffers from a terrible curse that makes their dreams come true by the next day, regardless if they are good or bad. Deaths She may willingly kill other characters or send her goons to do the dirty work. She is also very strong, heavy and may kill others with her huge weight by crushing them. Her survival rate is 43%. Gallery Download_20170626_231034.jpg|Sketch of Lucy with Lavanda Trivia * Her name is a pormenteau of the words "lucid dream" * Her personality is a blend of many character such as: Cruella de Vil, Ragyo Kiryuin from Kill la Kill, Lusamine from Pokemon, Princess Luna from MLP and power hungry personality from Yellow Diamond. She is also heavily inspired by fashion, money, power and wealth. * She is inspired by many powerful and evil women * She was originally going to be a hog, but her creator decided to make her an original specie with her tribe as a backstory * Lucy looks like a cow or a hog, while her daughter Night-Mary looks more like a dog. * Her tail shows the seven different phases of the moon * She loves purple/lily/lavender colors since this remind her of her tribe and cause her nostalgia. Translated by Cyanide. Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Adult Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Mammals Category:White Characters Category:Villains Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship